Something Crazy
by MegannRosemary
Summary: After a box of wine and graham crackers with frosting, something crazy happens. Post 3x03. Rizzles.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

* * *

Something Crazy

- By MegannRosemary

* * *

They were sitting on Maura's bed with the half empty box of wine on the night table and the graham crackers and frosting between them.

The wine and the sugar combined had Maura waving her hands as she tried in vain to explain the merits of fine contemporary art to Jane. She had a snide comment for each point that had them both going off into fits of giggles.

Maura threw her hands up, "I give up."

"Thank god." The grin disappeared from her face and her eyes focused on the honey blonde."But thank you, for distracting me.'

"It was my pleasure." She patted Jane's leg. "There is no need to waste time on men who don't care for you."

"What are we doing now then?"

She paused, "We're...ahh...relaxing after a tough case."

"Maura..." She wasn't ready to let go yet.

"Yeah..."

"Let's say that we're wasting our time..." Fresh tears escaped and she picked up the soggy tissue from the bed to dab them away. "What did you mean, he doesn't deserve me. Maybe I deserve him."

Maura leaned forward, rubbing both hands up and down Jane's thighs in a steady, comforting rhythm in attempts to soothe the crying. Jane never cried and certainly never over a man. It worried her. "Jane honey no. He deserves someone a lot less than you." She punctuated each point with a light squeeze of reassurance, "And you deserve someone who loves you for who you are, someone who will call you and be there for you no matter what, someone smart, sexy..."

Her honey blonde hair fell into her face as she leaned in speaking so intently.

"Beautiful..." Jane mumbled.

Maura tucked her hair behind her ear and out of her eyes that looked questioningly over at Jane.

"You're beautiful," Jane insisted, "Smart, sexy, always there...I deserve someone like you."

She set the wine glass down and leaned in to press a kiss to Maura's lipstick free mouth. Maura gasped, opening her mouth and Jane slipped her tongue between her teeth, tasting the wine, peppery and full bodied.

Maura pushed her away, "Jane...honey...When you said do something crazy...I didn't think you meant..."

"I didn't either, but god that was good, let's do it again." She was reaching over the graham crackers, trying to connect with Maura.

Maura put her fingers to Jane's lips. "Jane, you're just hurting...you'll regret it."

"No I won't." Still, she backed up a little unsteadily and pulled her legs in tight, wrapping her arms around them. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Do you want to know why I was really so upset tonight." She didn't wait for an answer, just ploughed on, "I wasn't upset because Casey and I won't be together, I'm upset because he was the last thing holding me back, holding me back from you and I'm so scared and what is going to happen between us, to me, to my family..."

"Jane...

"I just thought that if I could be with Casey, I wouldn't have to deal with my feelings for you and our friendship would always stay the same."

"Feelings?"

"I love you. I frickin' love you. And not in the _you're my best friend_ kind of way but in the _let's get married and get old together_ kind of way. "

"Jane-"

"See this is what I was afraid of, messing our friendship up." All of her courage was gone, wiped away by the waves of emotions that coursed through her. "Let's forget this ever happened. I'm a little drunk and I should just go to sleep."

She flopped down and hid her face under the pillow, tears trickling from the corners of her eyes, running down her cheeks. Her hiccupping breaths were barely muffled by the pillow.

Maura took her time moving the graham crackers and frosting to the night stand to keep the box of wine company. Then she shifted closer to Jane, lifting the pillow off despite her weak protests. "Jane, I don't want to forget this ever happened. I love you too."

"Like I'm your best friend." Her red eyes stared up at Maura.

"Like I want to get married and grown old together."

She sniffed loudly, her eyes wide and unguarded, her mouth opening and shutting with no words coming out. Finally, she croaked, "The zombie?"

"To be honest, he creeped me out a little." She reached over to touch the other woman's shoulder, gave it a slight squeeze,"He doesn't compare to you Jane... Like you, I've been here waiting though I never expected you... I figured I'd find some guy, or girl, that I liked enough to marry, have kids, and not be alone."

"And now?"

"Now, I've got you."

"And now I've got you too."

Maura leaned down to kiss the salty tears from Jane's cheeks, and then covered her lips with her own. Jane relaxed, her fists unclenching and moving to Maura's hips. She held her close, accepting the sweet, vanilla frosting kisses.

After a few minutes, Jane flipped Maura over onto her back but she looked down at her, eyes unfocused and head spinning. "Crap, I'm pretty drunk. Tomorrow." She bent her head, burying it in Maura's shoulder before rolling to her side and pulling Maura in close, "I'm not so scared anymore."

"No?"

"I should be more scared. This is actually happening..."

"There is nothing to be afraid of."

"I know...Or I know that now...I always felt so overwhelmed before. It's just our family now..."

_Our. _

Maura reached over to grab Jane's hand, wrapped it around her and settling in on her belly. She covered it with both of her own smaller hands, drawing small circles on the rough flesh with her thumbs. "They'll love us no matter what, because they're family."

Jane smiled into Maura's hair and squeezed her hand.

They lay a few minutes, relaxing into each other. Then Maura spoke, "So this is less crazy than going tagging?"

Jane only chuckled, her whole body vibrating against Maura's.

* * *

A/N: Last night's episode was not my favourite, especially after the first two of the season, hopefully this is post-ep fic is alright...adding a little Rizzles to your day :)


End file.
